


"This baby is a virus."

by greeneyedsourwolf



Series: Huntin' Moms [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Morning Sickness, Omega Reader, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedsourwolf/pseuds/greeneyedsourwolf
Summary: Part two of the Huntin' Moms seriesPrompt: “This baby is a virus.”





	"This baby is a virus."

Pregnancy had been relatively rough so far. You were needy and found yourself crying all the time about the most random things. You had constant heart burn and sometimes every muscle in your boy hurt. 

But the worst part of it all had to be the nausea. Yesterday Dean and Cas had been a witness to you drinking a glass of water only to have immediately puked it right back up into the glass. You found yourself kneeling over the toilet at all hours, day and night.

Much like right now, dry-heaving into the toilet again and again, ignoring Sam’s soothing whispers as he held your hair back. You wondered where they came up with the term “morning sickness” when it should really have been called something along the lines of “all-day sickness”. 

You groaned and sat back up against your alpha, “This baby is a virus.”

“I know baby, I’m sorry,” Sam chuckled quietly behind you and wrapped his arms around you, one hand splayed out on your stomach. “Couple more weeks and you should stop getting sick so often.” He pulled you up onto your feet, “In the meantime, let’s go get you some peppermint tea. My mom said that used to work pretty well for her.”

“Well let’s pray it’ll work for me.”


End file.
